Moving On
by xXGlamDirectionerXx
Summary: Sequel to Brokenhearted. Andre and Jade are now dating and going through ups and downs together JANDRE, Bori, Cabbie, slight Trinjin. Warning- M for Violence, Drugs and Alcohol. Jade is very OOC!
1. Birthday Parties

**(A/N- Hiya!, Time 4 the sequel to 'Brokenhearted'. Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you,' MOVING ON')**

Chapter 1- Birthday Parties

Jade POV

I was in my room, getting ready to go to a party, more importantly Cat's seventeenth birthday party. I couldn't miss my best friend's birthday party. Even if Beck and his new girlfriend were going. And who was his new girlfriend, you ask? Only Tori 'I'm better than everyone else' Vega; my sworn enemy. But I'm not bothered about who HE wants to date.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door "Jade!" my mother called "Andre's here!" she informed me.

Me and Andre had been dating now for 2 months and it was going great. Andre was everything Beck wasn't; he was sweet, kind, loving, thoughtful and he didn't make out with people who appear to be my sworn enemy either.

I quickly put my make-up on and sashayed downstairs where I saw Andre waiting for me.

"WOW!" Andre said, looking stunned "Jade, you-you look stunning" Andre complimented his girlfriend

I had chosen to wear a black and purple floor-length halter neck dress with purple platform shoes. Andre was right, I did look stunning.

"I know" I said in response to my boyfriend compliment

"AHH, that's my girl, always so modest about everything" Andre told his girlfriend sarcastically

I just stuck my tongue out at Andre and said "Now quit yacking and start up that motor vehicle so we can get to Cat's party"

**AT THE PARTY**

General POV

Jade and Andre walked into Maestro's hand in hand.

Everyone, including Beck, Tori, Cat, Robbie, Trina and Sinjin, was gobsmacked at how beautiful Jade looked. Jade walked up to her 'friends' and took a seat next Cat while Andre sat next to Beck.

"Jade, where did you get your dress" Cat asked perkily

"None of your business" Jade growled venomously

"Come on Jade cheer up" Tori said

"HOW CAN I CHEER UP WHEN I'M SITTING HERE WITH A BUNCH OF PEOPLE WHO BETRAYED ME!?" Jade yelled and walked out of Maestro's.


	2. Not Over Him

**(A/N- Another awesome chapter of 'Moving on' is FINALLY here. I would just like to thank my awesome reviewers: boriforever352 and jjohnson612. Thanks so much guys, YOU ROCK!)**

Chapter 2- Not over him

Jade POV

I stomped upstairs angrily and entering my all-black room. I turned on my iPod and started listening to Black Veil Brides. I also started thinking about the party at Maestro's that will be going on without me. But I don't care. I would rather sit here in my room alone than be with THEM.

Just then there was a knocking at the door and my mom, Kelly appeared through a crack in the door. "Can I come in?" she asked quietly

I gestured for her to come in and paused the song that was playing on my iPod. She came in and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Andre called" she told me

"So" I replied

"He said that you walked out on Cat's birthday party "my mom said

"Yeah I did" I replied bluntly

"Why?" she asked me, in a confused sort of manner

"Because, I couldn't just sit there and see them all having a good time and being all mushy with each other and stuff" I replied monotonously

"But, you've got Andre"

"Yeah, but I'm still in love with Beck!" I shouted at my mother, who was now getting on my nerves

That comment silenced the room and the only sound that anyone could hear was the sound of a car alarm on the road below.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what to say to that" my mom said

This was becoming an awkward moment, so I just blurted out what was on my mind. After all she was going to find out eventually.

"I'm not going to rest until I get what I want" I told my mother

"What do you want"?" she replied

"Beck" I said bluntly and with little emotion

"So what are you going to do?" my mother asked me

"Let's just say I have a plan" I replied evilly

"Which is?" my mother pushed

God, she was hopeless, she's NEVER gonna give up asking is she? I ought to just tell her what I had in store

"My plan is…."

"Yeah?" my mother said

"To KILL Tori"

**(Dun, dun, dun…..please don't hate me for writing ANOTHER cliffy. Review, please virtual cookie to anyone who does!)**


	3. Bombshell 1

**(I just want to thank my AMAZING reviewers, keep reviewing guys! It makes me happy!)**

**Chapter 3- Bombshell #1**

**Jade POV**

Mom stood there shocked, "Now now, violence is never the answer, Jade"

I didn't listen; I just started writing down suitable methods of murder in my black skull-printed notebook. I had a pretty long list: Torture Chamber, Pushed of a cliff, Shot with an Air Rifle, Hit with a bus. But none of these methods seemed mean enough to kill Tori with.

"Jade are you listening to me?" Mom asked me

"Yeah mom" I replied monotonously

I picked up my bag and my keys and started walking towards the door.

"I'm off to Andre's" I yelled to my mom who was now in the kitchen making dinner "I'll be back around 8"

And with that, I left.

At Andre's house

I pulled my car up on the drive and stepped out. I walked up to Andre's front door and rang the doorbell, I waited for what seemed like ages then suddenly Andre appeared at the door looking rather upset.

"Hi" he managed to choke out after about five minutes.

"Oh my god Andre! What's up?" I forgot all my plans of murder and immediately showed concern for my boyfriend who looked, quite frankly, terrible.

"Come in and I'll tell you" he invited me inside and told me to sit down.

"So what's wrong" I asked again

After about 2 minutes of silence Andre finally worked up the courage to tell me what was up.

"My parents are divorcing!" he shouted. His shout was full of sadness

"Oh my god! How? Your parents were so happy!" I said

"Yeah, on the surface they were" he told me "But when they were alone, it was like bloody world war III"

"Well, who are you gonna live with?" I asked

"I dunno" he said "Probably my mom"

"What did Chloe say?" I asked him another question

Chloe is Andre's little sister. She is 14 and you don't really see much of her.

"She hasn't stopped crying for the last 4 hours since our parents told us" Andre told me "Anyway listen let's just sit and watch a film together, maybe it'll take my mind off things, your choice, anything" he offered

"Ok, let's watch the Exorcist" I said  
And we snuggled together on the sofa to watch it.

3 hours later

The film had finished and I said to Andre "I've got to go now, I promised my mother I would be home by 8 and its 7:30"

"Ok" he said as he lead me out to the front door and kissed me goodbye

"See you" I said, cheerfully

"Bye" he said, as he shut the front door

"_Right, time to find Tori" _I thought to myself as I got in my car and set off towards Tori's house.


End file.
